


盲年

by Happyson



Series: 盲年 [1]
Category: Hong Kong RPF, 余文樂/陳冠希, 余陳
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happyson/pseuds/Happyson
Series: 盲年 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578625
Kudos: 3





	盲年

有節奏的鈴聲一陣又一陣地鳴響著，維持不間斷。余文樂把手伸出被窩摸了半天，才摸到發聲來源——自己的電話。

他邊打呵欠邊喂了聲，聽見話筒那邊隱隱約約在笑，又再喂多一聲——

「是我。你還在睡覺？已經下午了。」

“阿希？”余文樂猛地從牀上彈坐起來，邊拍自己的臉頰邊道：“沒有，我已經醒了！”

「一齊吃飯吧。勝記，我現在在路上了，待會見。」

余文樂甚至沒來得及應好，那邊已經收線，他習以為常地笑笑，把電話隨手扔一旁便迅速衝進浴室洗漱。

勝記離他租住的地方並不遠，二十分鐘後，他已掀開門口的膠簾往裡走了。

陳冠希坐在他們每次來都習慣選的那一桌，照舊背對著店門。

余文樂快步走到留給他的位置落座，問：“等很久了？”

陳冠希搖搖頭，打量他幾眼，好笑地自手提包中掏出一包面紙遞給他。“還未開爐就成身汗，很趕時間嗎？”

“我怕你等嘛。”余文樂接過來，“怎麼想約到這裡吃飯？”

陳冠希正埋首看菜單，沒有馬上接話。余文樂於是繼續說：“你不是不喜歡打邊爐……”

“那你喜歡打邊爐嘛。”微笑著抬起頭，見余文樂受落的樣子，笑容又深了幾分，陳冠希把菜單推給他，“還是鴛鴦吧，OK？你看看還要加什麼。”

余文樂祇草草掃了一眼就把勾選好的菜單叫給餐廳夥計。“你選好就可以了。”

陳冠希又微微地笑開了。

“有一段時間沒見你，出埠工作？”余文樂見他心情不錯，便作不經意問起。

陳冠希抿了口涼茶，搖頭。“在香港。”

“那就是很忙囉?”

“我忙也不是什麼新聞了。你呢？”

“繼續望天打卦，同以前一樣。”

陳冠希了然地頷首，好像想說什麼，有點遲疑的樣子。余文樂看著他，也不說話，正在這時、鍋底端上來了，陳冠希似乎被轉走了注意力，哇了一聲說：

“有番茄。”

余文樂撲哧就笑了出來。“上次你說有平菇。”

“是嗎？”陳冠希拿起湯勺往白湯底攪了攪，“這次也有呀。”

“每次都有。可是你每次說的都不一樣。再上次你說的是什麼來著，哦，你說有很像蔥的東西，還叫來夥計問到底是什麼。”余文樂笑著開了兩瓶啤酒，然後將其中一瓶放到陳冠希手邊。

“啊我想起來了，他說是北方的大蔥。我記得。”陳冠希自嘲地撇嘴道。舉起啤酒瓶同余文樂碰樽而飲。

雖是陳冠希點的火鍋食物，但都祇對余文樂的胃口，他自己吃的並不多，筷子下的地方基本是店裡送的現食。

“你這樣吃不飽的。”余文樂見狀，迅速夾了幾隻鮮蝦放進白鍋。

“吃得開心不就行了。”陳冠希拿起酒瓶晃了晃，一飲而盡。“你多吃點吧。”

余文樂邊用紙巾印汗邊答：“我當然不客氣。”

陳冠希於是把桌上的紙巾全推給他，笑得促狹。

余文樂明白他的潛台詞，瞪了他一眼，便繼續夾食物放進紅鍋。“蝦熟啦，你快吃，不然糜了就不好吃了。”

陳冠希依言把蝦撈起，電話突然響了，他接通後說了幾句，大概是對方表示太吵聽不清，他朝余文樂打手勢後出去店外繼續講電話。余文樂趁機叫來夥計問店內有什麼熱食提供，後點了一份豉汁蒸鱔和一碗白飯。當陳冠希接完電話回到座位時，熱食和飯恰好上到。

他有些失笑地嘆了口氣，卻沒有說什麼，祇拿起筷子吃起來。待他把那碗飯吃完，鱔還剩了大半，他放下碗筷看了看表，已是接近傍晚時分。

“我要走了，你慢慢吃。”陳冠希向余文樂舉起酒瓶，表示最後干完這些。

“哦好、好。”余文樂應著，忙不迭也拿起酒瓶與他碰了碰。

陳冠希把喝空的酒瓶放在桌面，抿了抿嘴唇，說：“我們以後不要再見面了。”語氣就像說“這頓我來埋單”一樣平淡而不帶任何情緒。

余文樂的筷子仍夾著一片肥牛浸在鍋內滾著，他一度懷疑自己聽錯，因為這就好像自己偶爾會胡思亂想在腦內鋪排的情節一樣。他設想過陳冠希會如何結束這段關係，應會一如他決定開始那般乾脆。祇是，不曾想到是這麼個時機。

又或者，他從來不想去設想會有什麼“時機”。

“你是說……？為什麼？”詫異過後，余文樂笑著問。好似祇要給個理由他便可以既往不咎。

“唔……”

陳冠希卻真的沉吟起來，余文樂見狀，笑容依舊，眼底卻已裝滿嘲諷。“心血來潮決定的？我可是死也要做個明白鬼的，你要想清楚才好飛我。”

“哈。”陳冠希抬頭直視余文樂。“其實好正常，又不是拍電影，你以為有什麼天長地久。”

“你說得很對。”余文樂把筷子從鍋裡抽出，肥牛已被滾得過分、完全沒有口感，他狠狠地蘸了把辣醬再放入口中。

陳冠希看著余文樂不停地將桌上的食物放入火鍋內，又從火鍋內撈出熟食送入口，輕輕地嘆氣，“我問你，你聽說過有警察和黑社會做朋友嗎？”

余文樂如被觸到痛腳般大力放下筷子，卻沒有立刻說話，沉默了一會兒，才擠出一絲笑容道：“可你不是警察。”

“我們多久沒見了？也許我剛從警察學堂受訓出來呢？”

余文樂聞言眯起眼睛，陳冠希遂笑道：“說笑而已。”頓了頓，又問：“你真打算這一世就這樣過？”

“……”余文樂沒有回答，甚至不願面對陳冠希的目光。

陳冠希亦沒有表現出介意。“我祇是隨口問問。”

“兩年前你認識我時我已經是…現在又因為這個理由你說不要見面，不覺得——”余文樂皺著眉頭，良久才轉過臉來看他。“幾好笑嗎？”

“就算是吧。”陳冠希不置可否地側側頭，拿出錢夾正準備埋單，餘光掃到湯面翻滾的火鍋，便問：“你要繼續吃嗎？”

“要！”余文樂重新拿起筷子，夾起一大片炸豬皮埋頭吃起來。

“那我把錢放在這裡，我走了。”陳冠希把兩張紙幣壓在喝空的啤酒瓶下，說。“這鱔蒸得不錯，多謝你點的飯。你自己小心點，慢慢吃。”

余文樂頭也不抬，祇聽著椅子摩擦地面的響聲，和那不緊不慢的腳步聲一直往外，出了門第一時間會往自己身上的襯衫拍拍以圖火鍋調料的氣味散發得快些——他最終還是抬頭望向門外，正好看到陳冠希用力揚了揚手中的外套然後穿上身。

他果然真的很不喜歡來火鍋店。

“夥計，再上半打啤酒。”余文樂伸手對店內夥計喊道。“還有，這碟鱔再熱一熱。”

往後余文樂便再也沒有陳冠希的消息。他嘗試過撥打其電話，永遠是飛去留言信箱，相信他的號碼已被block，這結果下他亦無意用其他號碼去確認，何苦自討無趣。

事實上他對陳冠希的了解很少，一如陳冠希對他的了解也有限。二人相交兩年多，對對方的了解也僅止於願意讓對方了解的程度，不會再有更多。但這並不妨二人相愛——有時余文樂都會懷疑是否是獨個自作多情，不過最後他寧願相信他們相愛過，回憶也可提供不少有力證據支持、即使回憶可能被美化過。

祇可笑回憶再被美化也脫不了幾個地方——勝記火鍋店，余文樂的住處，還有初初邂逅的法國餐廳，再一次見面的澳門賭場。除去後面這兩個算得上門面輝煌的地方之外，常常消磨時間的前兩個去處卻怎麼也是不美的。

那間法國餐廳在本地聞名了許多個年頭。後來余文樂同陳冠希都曾路過餐廳所在的酒店一次兩次，鑒於陳冠希明確說過自己不十分喜好火鍋，余文樂提議過上去撐枱腳，每每被婉言否決，他別有用意地打趣說是不是被不好的回憶牽絆，哪想陳冠希認真地說就是有太多太好的回憶，才覺得同時日相比，此餐廳的水平江河日下，懶得再拿美好回憶貼錢送上被宰割。既非被舊愛影響又不是照顧新歡荷包，恁地沒有心肝。

不著痕蹟地追問是怎樣的美好回憶，陳冠希還沒開始細訴已勾起淺淺笑容，那樣溫暖的表情很少至他面上尋得。他娓娓道母親偏好法國菜，少時就著公務繁忙的父親的休息時間，在這裡享用過無數次溫馨的家庭聚餐，那些白天的煙霞和夜晚的燈火都是少年記憶中的深刻印記。可惜母親早逝，往後和父親再來故地重溫也難抵當年雲端中的悠然快樂。再後來他在會計師樓做助理時獲得人生第一份薪水，頗帶點情懷地來到這間餐廳用餐，舊菜式卻是不討好的新味道，結賬時的花費也直接將他從雲端劈低。從此若非應酬，他決不再拿回憶到此消費。

“又或者，是我自己當時的記憶一直作祟，所以形成偏見。”最後，陳冠希吁了口氣總結道。

“那倒未必。對我來說，一餐動輒五六千的花費未算最嚇人，穿件老西打條呔坐三個小時吃鳥食份量的食物也不是最遭罪，倒是那餐廳裡演奏西洋樂器的排場，望一眼我都覺得腳打顫。”余文樂猶有後怕地倒抽口氣，再撇嘴。對他而言那簡直是另一個世界。

陳冠希不禁莞爾。“我心領你的非理性消費提議了。”

余文樂有些訕訕地摸摸鼻子，“人有時還是要跳出盒子。”

“You mean ‘out of box ’ ? ”陳冠希挑眉。

“喂，我也是讀過書的。你不要以為出來混的都是沒文化。”余文樂難免鬱悶。

“我可沒有取笑你。”陳冠希拍拍他的肩。“但坦白說，如果你有文憑影印本的話不妨給我開開眼界。”末了逕自哈哈大笑。

“這還不叫取笑。”余文樂無奈，還得自己打圓場。“不過我好歹也算見識過，不然怎麼遇得到你，還要被拿來尋開心。”

“是呀，多虧你我也碰上頭一回‘黑喵’了。”陳冠希意有所指。

余文樂並不笨，明白他所說為何，迅速撇清道：“我可沒有幹。”

“你的手下還不是聽你的，脫不了干系。”

“冇陰功，我一毫子都沒拿你的好不好，何況我的口多密實。”

“噢，真是對不住了余生，搶錶的那個人原來不是你。”

“願賭服輸啊陳顧問。”

陳冠希無言以對，祇好悻悻地哼了聲。余文樂趁機握住他的手湊到他耳邊說：“再說了，錶戴幾天不就還你了。”

“是—我—贏—回—來—的。”陳冠希強調。

“是是是，你看，還贏埋我這個人。”余文樂咧嘴笑道，一副賴皮的模樣。

“嗯，計起來我算揀著便宜。”陳冠希笑了，伸手勾住余文樂的脖子。

“你計數最叻了，陳顧問。”說話的聲音低了，余文樂吻上陳冠希湊近的嘴脣，愈吻愈深。

這天熱得不像話。明明已逼近聖誕，就算常識知道香港地決不會降雪，也不曾期望會挟持高溫迫人而來。

余文樂和又南到灣仔一間冰室解決午餐兼打發時間。在余文樂下order的當口，又南插嘴道：“咦，你點蓮子冰？” 

又點了份油醬多同叉燒湯通粉，才應又南。“熱嘛。”

“你以前都飲凍奶茶。”

余文樂祇是笑笑。

“最近淡得很。”黃又南啜了口牛奶冰，撐起下巴盯著桌面說。“艾美在澳門找到份工作，想我陪她一起過去。”

余文樂的蓮子冰和油醬多上來了，余文樂拿起多士覺得有點不妥，翻過來一看，竟是陳冠希口中的“非洲移民”，頓時樂了。

“叫換過份吧，這怎麼吃。”又南說著，就要叫夥計，被余文樂勸阻。

“不用了，我突然想吃吃焦的。”見又南一臉你沒病吧的表情，也不在乎，轉移話題道：“你打算去嗎？”

“當然去。艾美的意思是要麼走要麼分，我不蠢，聽得出來。她也忍了我這麼多年啦。”又南用匙羹有一下沒一下地戳著冰。“我本來是想做票大的再走，找份正經事情做也需要段時間，至少剛過去這段時間不用她捱得太辛苦。可是最近差佬鬼那麼多動作，根本沒得做。”

“你就別想那麼多了，錢的事我帮你搞掂。”余文樂爽快地說。

又南有些遲疑。“雖然我走算不了什麼，九爺不見得會介意，但你不會有麻煩吧？”

“這你就更不需要操心了。”余文樂笑出聲來。“你跟艾美這兩天收拾一下，早點過去，過去那邊還要安頓，時間預松些，人也舒服些。”

既然心事了結，又南整個人亦開朗起來。“多謝你。我先打電話給艾美，你知道女人東西又多又煩。”

余文樂點點頭，專心吃起叉燒湯通粉。

又南打完電話回來，神情愉悅。見了余文樂，不由地再度感激道：“這次真的多虧你，艾美也同你講多謝。”

“小事情。不然兄弟用來做什麼。”余文樂拍拍他的肩膀。

“我們會在澳門過聖誕。”又南說。“一起過來吧？”

“怎麼好妨礙你們二人世界。”余文樂搖頭。

“對了，很久沒見到愛彼少爺？”又南突然問起。那是他給陳冠希起的綽號。

“呵，我也不知他去了哪兒。”余文樂喝了口蓮子冰，滿嘴煉奶的香味。

“有錢仔總是懶神祕。”又南作了個總結。

余文樂想了想，亦點頭表示讚同。就他們認識的這兩年多中間，陳冠希一聲不吭消失十幾日甚至數禮拜都不是罕見事。開始余文樂不明就里，以為出了什麼意外，幾乎發天地通尋人，結果卻惹惱了陳冠希，一個電話過來把他罵得狗血淋頭——“我忙得睡覺時間都沒有，你還來添亂，忙完我自會聯絡你，大家都是成年人，什麼事情該不該做應當有分數。”

余文樂覺好心著雷劈。“我是真的擔心你。”

“這方面我實在是沒交代我承認，但也輪不到你操心。就這樣。再聯絡。”陳冠希掛得很乾脆，余文樂到底還是舒了口氣，畢竟他有說“再聯絡”，雖然坐定死性不改的模樣，至少沒有說出“頂唔順就搵第個”之類的負氣話。

也因著這樣余文樂發現陳冠希原來任職於本地數一數二的某會計師樓，是一名稅務顧問，而非他誤以為的祇追求享樂的二世祖。不期然心又開多點。

“樂！阿樂！”

余文樂突然回過神來，發現是又南叫他，有些尷尬，想不到一點小事勾起的回憶也讓他如此無法克制。

“剛才艾美來電話，說走之前請你吃餐飯。”

“行啊。”

“如果有什麼我能帮你的，儘管開口。”又南拍胸脯道。

余文樂笑了。“那我多謝你先。”他與又南差不多同期加入社團，可算得上一齊出生入死過，後余文樂於社團內嶄露頭角，又南便跟了他，雖然名義上是作手下，但實情二人情同手足，互相照應。

出了冰室又南便往艾美處帮忙執拾，余文樂則往銀行去，轉了六位數字的銀碼入又南戶頭。

望著祇剩雙位數餘額的賬戶，余文樂認為事情應如他所估計般已迫在眉睫。

過了元旦天氣驟然凍起來，天氣預報日日刷新最低溫度，一個不小心便成為感冒大軍中的一員。余文樂不情願地換了件厚外套，下樓去買感冒藥。正準備付款時感覺到衫袋內電話的震動，掏出電話查看——是一則博彩信息。他把電話放回衫袋，付了帳出了便利店，走到街角的報攤買了份馬經，然後截了一架的士並上車。

“先生，請問去哪兒？”司機熱情地問道。

余文樂一邊扭開水樽一邊答，“時代廣場。”灌了好幾口水，他才把感冒藥吞下去。裹緊身上的外套，他閉目暫養神。

到了目的地下車，余文樂把水樽裡的水喝空後扔進垃圾桶，邊走邊掃視線內的店面，最後信步走入其中一間，導購小姐迎上前時他清了清嗓子說：“我想買件褸。”

“先生，我們新到了一批褸，有羽絨也有羊絨，款式挺多的，請到這邊挑選。”

在新品陳列架前導購小姐仔細介紹，但余文樂一句也聽不入耳，祇覺腦袋昏昏沉沉，當導購小姐取下一件褸遞給他時，他反射性地接下，熟悉的手感讓他猛地像觸電般清醒過來，某些回憶開始在腦海最深處醞釀，他失態地輕咳了一下，急忙說：“就這件吧。”

導購小姐驚訝問：“先生不需要試一試嗎？碼數確定合身？”

余文樂支支吾吾一時不知怎對付，逕自走向收銀台，付款以後才像剛想起來般說：“我還是試一試吧，可以嗎？”

“當然。”導購小姐雖面有異色，但立即換上笑容把他領到試衣間。

迅速換上嶄新的外套，儘管鼻塞，余文樂仍覺得自己能嗅到新衣服特有的氣味，扣好釦子，他走出試衣間準備離開。

“先生，你的衣服……”導購小姐以為他忘了舊外套，拿著追上來。

“哦，我不要了，隨你們處理吧。”余文樂說完便走出服裝店，剩下的導購小姐與同事面面相覷。

他把雙手插進外套口袋，在街上小跑起來，還沒有感覺到熱，已經跑到約定的酒店門前。

平了平呼吸，他進入酒店直接搭乘電梯上到23樓，按照門牌指示來到2311房間，伸手叩了兩下。

門很快開了，余文樂側身進去，不待長官有何表示，他快口說：“重感冒，讓我躺一陣。”話還未完，已經整個人倒下牀，立即昏睡。

當然他聽不見稍後長官出門去的動靜。

睡到渾渾噩噩，余文樂感覺有些許熱，他下意識地扯了扯外套，布料熟悉的感覺又再挟持回憶湧上，令他不受控制地造起夢來。

其實並不算夢。是他太過記得是怎麼用手指劃過這樣的布料再經過指縫將其逐漸拉開，連力度都記得。在這布料之下的襯衫衣領好似無論經過多少時間依然筆挺起角，偶爾甚至會紮得他手指發疼——但這並不能阻止他繼續去把紐釦一顆顆解開，再把手伸進去，就可以觸摸到溫熱的身體肌膚，從這裡開始好似就滿足了、或者是更加不滿足的開始。

那一個個記录了感官享受最隱秘的高潮的夜晚，在得不到的日子裡尤其歷歷在目。而自己糾纏難罷的優柔更是令余文樂覺得煩躁不安。

這不是他。最起碼不是他想要成為的那個人。

用盡全力擺脫留戀不已的夢境，余文樂睜開雙眼，房間的昏暗讓他一時不能知覺自己身在何處，不敢有怠地起身辨認環境，腦子也逐漸清醒，並回憶起他接了通知與上司在此碰頭。點亮房間的燈，他到浴室洗了把臉，然後出去坐在窗前，望著海港夜景發呆。

聽見房門開的響動他回頭，接著聞到香味，上司提著兩個飯盒進來，瞥了他一眼說：“先吃點東西。”

“陳Sir。”余文樂有點不好意思，到茶几前坐下，拿了一個飯盒默默吃起來。

陳寶轅也沒有說什麼，待二人都吃罷了，才到梳化旁邊的櫃子裡取出一個文件袋遞給余文樂。“你的體检報告。”

余文樂接過，迅速地掃了一遍後將報告塞回文件袋，擺到一邊。“上次飯局裡任因久提到的‘大生意’確有其事，但不是毒品，是軍火。”

“真是奇了，他不就著熟門道做完好收山，反而去捉生疏棋。”陳寶轅翹起雙手，微皺眉頭思索。“這不是他一貫的行事方式。”

“很可能是因為他的女朋友Selina。自從他認識Selina後，他好似開始逐步逐步給自己鋪好後路，金盆洗手。”余文樂把自己觀察到的一一道出。

“這個人我們查過，執业心理醫生，身家清白，在行內也很有口碑。”陳寶轅突然笑了笑，搖頭說：“按你的說法，是愛情的力量太大？”

“這單生意原本任因久祇是擔任中間人的角色，這應該是最穩妥的，獲利也可觀。”余文樂微微頫下身子，雙手撐著雙膝。“最近他跟Selina之間確實產生了一些矛盾，據我所知，Selina一向不願跟黑社會有什麼牽扯，雖然她並沒有明說要任因久退出，不過她的態度很顯然。不排除任因久是為了留住Selina才給自己選了條險路。”

陳寶轅想了想，也認同余文樂的看法。“他既然敢做就一定做了最周全的準備，祇要有一點疏忽，翻身就難了。而這也是我們最好的機會。”

“Selina是他的軟肋。不過，”余文樂頓了頓，才繼續說：“如果想從Selina方面下手，也是做無用功。”

“你好像知道些什麼。”陳寶轅半開玩笑道。

“我尊敬她。她是個很知道自己在做什麼的女人。”余文樂坦誠答道。

“你也很知道自己在做什麼。”陳寶轅忽然很有感觸地拍了拍余文樂的肩膀。從他把這祇行了兩個月Beat的新紮師兄派到黑社會做臥底到現在，已經過去將近五年。身著警察製服宣誓的記憶還歷歷在目，轉頭便要豁出命去在敵人手下提著人頭討生活，日子被黑與白打成一個個結，這青年硬是挺了過來，不偏不倚，還記得自己的使命。

余文樂祇是淡淡一笑，他其實想問這一切幾時才到頭——每一次碰面他都想問，不，是每一天他都在問。但他祇可以忍耐，他同自己講，來把這個余文樂做到該死的地步，讓他死，待一切結束後他又再世為人，可以和自己當初23歲的人生重新接軌，繼續走下去。

“近期我們會持續進行突擊行動，戲做足，你自己小心。”陳寶轅關切地叮囑他。

“放心吧。”余文樂應下。“東西我放在紅棕櫚的locker。”

“嗯，我先走了，你再休息一陣吧。”陳寶轅拿起車鑰匙，起身往門的方向走。

躊躇了一下，余文樂還是開口叫住了陳寶轅，“陳Sir，可以請你帮我查一個人嗎？”

陳寶轅有些意外，但還是爽快答應，“你想查誰？”

“陳冠希，他是PwC的一名稅務顧問…不知道現在還是不是。”

“沒問題。”

余文樂知道就算僅用上1／100理智，也能得到清晰的答案。但他不願去想。如果有一個人能夠代表正常世界的入口向他招手，他希望是陳冠希。就好像有一種想法，當他把這一切結束，生活回到正軌，他們可以重新再來——不，或者根本就是從頭再來。

但他並不想否決他們的第一次見面的方式。就算重來，他也想不到比那更精彩的方式。

那認真是想過千百遍也不會厭倦的。

差不多是三年前，就在那間本地有名的法國餐廳樓下，余文樂和又南一齊站在台階上等來自台灣的大角色。等了有些時候，正當百無聊賴之際，就聽見哒哒哒的急促腳步聲從酒店內傳出，很快就見一名穿著剪裁合身的灰色格紋西裝配黑色長褲的年輕男人一手拿著電話邊講邊走了出來，表情明顯有點暴躁，也許是這個原因、他並沒有控制自己說話的音量，余文樂陸陸續續聽到一些英文粗口字眼，又南當然也聽到，他嘩了一聲然後小聲同余文樂說：“穿得身光頸靚，又滿口英文，怎麼看起來像要去劈友。”

也許是聽到又南的話，年輕男人往他們這邊瞥了一眼，眼神犀利得很，像要刺到肉上一樣。卻並未駐足也沒有停止講電話，而是朝著馬路對面去了。

“寸得佢！”又南忿忿地瞪著那道背影罵道。

余文樂有點好笑地拍了拍又南，看那個年輕男子上了泊在馬路邊的一輛SUV，隨口說：“你看人傢可是有錢仔，寸得起。”

“阿、阿樂你快看！”又南突然臉色大變地指著馬路對面喊起來。

余文樂扭頭一看，祇見年輕男子所駕駛的SUV狠狠地撞向停在坡底的一輛跑車，跑車的車頭被燈柱擠成了凹型，周圍的汽車警報器響個不停，但SUV往後倒了數米，又踩實油門朝已經變形的跑車撞去，一共撞了三次，SUV的車頭也損壞不小。

“浪費一輛好車啊……”又南目瞪口呆地喃喃。余文樂也被嚇到，看著這戲劇的一幕反應不過來。

但見年輕男子像沒事人一樣開門下車，還拉了拉西裝的袖子，神色自若地朝酒店大門這邊走來。

“他是不是瘋子啊？”又南有點咋舌地問。

余文樂搖搖頭。“我怎麼知道？”

年輕男子走上台階，又看了他們一眼，這次他停下腳步，回頭瞄瞄“車禍”現場，問：“你們全看到了？”說的是流利的廣東話。

“我們又不是盲，當然全看到了！”又南嗆道。

年輕男子一副仿彿聽到什麼很好笑的事情的表情，從喉嚨裡哼出帶著嘲弄的笑聲，接著往酒店大堂走。

“哥哥仔，你這是犯法喔，我用電話攝下短片了，不想我報警的話就……”又南被他的態度激怒，追前幾步擋住他的去路。

年輕男子才聽到報警兩個字已經笑出聲來，卻又擺出涵養很好的樣子，看了看又南，又看了看余文樂，問道：“你們想怎麼樣？”

“封口費10萬！”又南仰著下巴說。

“我給兩個建議你。”年輕男子微笑著，嘴角產生深刻的紋路，眼睛微眯，使他看起來像在使壞。“第一，去報警；第二，上56樓找這個人，問他要封口費，我認為他會比我樂意出這筆錢。”話畢塞了一張名片給又南，又補充道：“記住，是坐窗邊穿黑色西裝青色襯衫戴眼鏡那位。”

待年輕男子進了酒店又南才回過神來看手中的名片，不由咒罵了幾聲。“難怪這麼寸，原來有警察罩！”

余文樂不解地從又南手中拿過名片，看到熟悉的名字，頭銜已是警署警長。他把名片揉成一團扔到遠處，同又南說：“少惹麻煩吧，反正跟我們無關。”

日後他輾轉聽到這位昔日警校同期的因為腳踏兩船而導致座駕被戀人撞爛的八卦，才與當天的鬧劇對號入座，不由失笑。看來祇有他無意知悉了有人刻意隱瞞的秘密，比如所謂的「火爆美人」的真相，以及當初年輕男子給出的建議的依據。

不期然偶爾會想起那張微笑時的臉，笑得誠意不足、惡意有餘的臉，眼睛很亮。其實那是一張非常好看的臉,即使他同為男人也不得不承認，那個男子英俊逼人。

本來這應是生命中無關痛癢的一段小插曲，也許時間過得久了連痕跡都不會留下。殊不知，數月後的再碰面，卻如冥冥中有安排，怎麼都要在彼此生命裡敲下一個戳印。

那次余文樂與黃又南隨任因久過澳門談一宗大買賣，談了足足六日才達成一致，期間少不了有他帶著又南為任因久鞍前馬後暗地搞些小動作。買賣談成後任因久自然大悅，豪擲百萬放他們去賭場玩幾日才回港。

余文樂對賭博興趣寥寥，把自己關在房內喝酒。當又南敲門找他下賭場試手氣時，他已喝了不少。擱下酒杯，有些不利索地抓起桌面的煙盒、打火機抄進褲袋裡準備出門，走到門口又折返身關電視，環顧了一下房間，才緩緩走出去。

“提前壯好膽準備搏一鋪？”又南嗅到他身上的酒氣，揶揄道。

余文樂祇是笑笑，這會兒他已覺得睏倦了。

又南興奮地揚了揚手中的手提箱。“阿樂，今次可以放開手腳玩。”並催促余文樂走快些。他邊走邊舒展筋骨，心想這是不是別人常說的“輸唔切”，頓時失笑，轉念一想反正錢不是自己的，輸贏又有什麼關係。

排隊換籌的時候見到前面一個有點似曾相識的身影。淺藍色條紋襯衫，頸間的兩顆鈕釦松開，袖子隨意捲到手肘，寒背，不松不緊的深色洗水牛仔褲裡的雙腿慵懶地微曲著，雙手插在褲袋裡，手腕上的名貴手錶露在外頭，玫瑰金與鑽石在輝煌的燈火下更顯炫耀。祇是那人的臉背著他們，看不到模樣。

余文樂見又南瞪著那隻手錶直了眼，便拍了拍他的頭。“望什麼？”

又南張了張嘴，沒有迴答。視線依然鎖牢那隻手錶，掩不住臉上的欣羨之色。

前邊的人換好籌碼轉過身來，等在一邊的藍襯衫也回頭了。余文樂和又南看清楚那人的臉時都愣了幾秒——可不就是上個月在某酒店門口玩“碰碰車”的火爆青年。

藍襯衫並未注意到他倆，逕自笑著攬過身邊臉黑得不行的朋友的肩膀，嘰哩咕嚕地用英文飛快說著什麼。

“二世祖！”又南莫名感到忿然。

余文樂聞言笑出聲來。“你理人家那麼多。”

“不是我看他九成九是被富婆包了！”又南篤定地說。接過換好的籌碼，接著說：“這些錢買個錶盤都不知夠不夠。”

看著那值7位數的籌碼，余文樂按住又南的肩膀把他往場內推：“去贏隻錶，去贏隻錶。”

又南哈哈一笑，“那種錶就算戴在我手上人家也會以為是在羅湖商业城買的，我才不稀罕！”

余文樂深以為然，跟著大笑起來。

說不清是有意或無意，他們在藍襯衫所在的牌桌前駐足，並下了重注，藍襯衫扭頭看了他們一眼，接著繼續關注牌桌上的狀況。看來對余文樂和又南並無印象。

玩了幾盤，他們才發現藍襯衫由始至終都翹手旁觀，對運氣奇差的友人也祇是偶爾安慰幾句，並沒有催促他離開的意思。

藍襯衫友人手邊的籌碼愈見愈少，祇見他突然起身跟藍襯衫耳語了幾句，藍襯衫先是笑，接著有點詫異地瞪著朋友，然後皺眉搖頭，而朋友拉著他又說了些什麼，他才抿了抿嘴說“OK”。

藍襯衫代替朋友坐到牌桌前，朝女荷官微笑道：“Please. ”示意其發牌。

“帥哥了不起啊。”又南不滿。余文樂卻覺得有趣，別開臉暗笑了好一陣。

不過很快又南的心情變得好起來，因為藍襯衫依然輸，他的朋友在旁邊揪著頭髮不停地罵粗口，他卻依然笑嘻嘻地請女荷官發牌，似乎對輸贏並不在意。

又輸了一局。藍襯衫的朋友暴躁地在桌邊打轉並咒罵著，又南嫌他礙眼，開口嘲諷了幾句，二人發生口角，余文樂勸著又南，卻見藍襯衫一副事不關己地模樣盯著自己手中的牌，便道：“這位先生，你的朋友……”

“Shut the fuck up, Poon. ”藍襯衫打斷余文樂的話，看向自己的朋友，笑得頗為輕狂。“I got your money back. ”

“What? ”藍襯衫的朋友連忙湊到桌前確認，笑顏逐開。“Eddie, you're my life saver! ”

余文樂立即去看又南——果不其然他面前的籌碼丟了大半，正洩氣地嚷著：“有沒搞錯啊！？”

“走吧。”余文樂聽見藍襯衫說。

“贏了錢就想走？”又南起身擋住藍襯衫和其朋友的去路。余文樂來不及阻止，有些頭疼地看著藍襯衫一臉稀奇地看了看又南，跟朋友揶揄地笑了起來。

“這位先生，難道賭場有規定贏了錢不許走？”

“你贏的是我的錢！”

“我走了，你還可以贏這裡其他任何人的錢。”

藍襯衫聳聳肩道，接著欲離開，卻又被又南攔了下來，臉色立即變得不耐煩。“還有什麼事，先生？”

“我怎麼知道你是不是出千！我認得你，之前你在香格里拉酒店門口把別人的寶馬撞爛……”

藍襯衫冷笑一下。“So what? ”

“不如再賭一局吧。”余文樂往前走了一步，拉了拉又南，笑對藍襯衫道。

“理由？”藍襯衫挑眉看他。

“希望你的好運可以分我們一些。”

藍襯衫的眼睛轉了轉，又恢復滿不在乎的神態，點頭說：“Fine. ”

重新回到牌桌前，藍襯衫頗有點意興闌珊地一張一張揭自己的牌看，逐漸皺起眉頭，他伸手向朋友示意，然後輕聲說：“I'm done. ”說完卻吃吃地笑起來，沒有半點輸家的樣子。

“再來一局。”藍襯衫的朋友說。

“不必了，阿潘，我們走吧。”藍襯衫把籌碼往余文樂的方向一推，起身去搭朋友的肩膀。

余文樂本來也不介意繼續與否，但見藍襯衫無心戀戰的模樣，便故意說：“等一下，明明跟我賭的是你，為什麼要他買單？”

“你收好你的錢就行了，管那麼多？”藍襯衫的朋友嘲弄道。

“喂，你什麼態度啊！”又南指著他嚷嚷。“我們贏了當然由我們說了算！我們要他的錢又不是要你的錢，你才多管閒事！”

藍襯衫在旁看得直笑，末了又搖頭，對余文樂攤開雙手說：“我身上沒帶錢。你們無非也是要錢而已，他的還是我的，有區別嗎？”

又南瞪起眼睛，轉念又覺得有道理，暗暗用手肘推下余文樂，低聲說：“喂，阿樂，你想搞什麼？”

余文樂不理會，直勾勾看著藍襯衫說：“有。”

藍襯衫興趣缺缺地環胸對上他的目光。“說吧，你想怎樣？”

“我要你的手錶。”余文樂平靜道。又南聞言吃驚不已，卻是有點怯了。“阿樂你傻了！?”

“I'm sorry? ”藍襯衫側耳往余文樂跟前湊了湊，像是沒聽清楚。

“我說，我要你手上那隻愛彼。”

藍襯衫低頭看了看自己的手錶，說：“你很識貨，不過這不可能。”他抬頭看著余文樂，態度彬彬有禮，然而微眯的雙眼與嘴角邊的笑紋則明白寫著輕視。

余文樂不免有了火氣，立刻計上心頭。“或者這筆債我可要郭Sir代你還？”

藍襯衫臉色一變，再無笑容。他的朋友幾欲衝上前揍余文樂，被他攔下。“阿潘，別跟醉鬼計較。”邊說邊取下自己的手錶，走前一步，放進余文樂的上衣口袋，還輕佻地用手背拍了拍——

“是不是很重？小心戴啊，如果有警察問起記得想好怎麼交代來路。”藍襯衫說完，再次露出充滿惡意的微笑。

藍襯衫的朋友悻悻地拿起屬於自己的籌碼，拉著藍襯衫往外走。

“喂，我沒有喝醉。”余文樂轉身衝藍襯衫喊。

藍襯衫沒有回頭，祇抽出沒被拉著的右手舉過頭頂，比了個中指。

余文樂見狀又好氣又好笑，無可奈何地看著那個背影瀟灑離去。

稍晚回到酒店客房，又南拿了手錶端詳了好一陣才還給余文樂，語帶佩服說：“你怎麼敢問他要這隻錶？這比我們贏的錢多好幾倍！”

余文樂擦了擦剛洗好的頭髮，邊按著電視遙控器邊道：“我怎麼知道他真的給，我就隨口說說。”

“那個有錢仔傻傻地吧，不會算數。”又南哈哈大笑。

余文樂想了想，說：“我看他不是不會，他是不屑。”頓了頓又說：“不然你以為他怎麼贏了那局。”

“啊？他果真出千！？”又南大驚。

“沒有，但是他懂得算牌。”

“那不還是出千。”

“不一樣。這麼說吧，這個有錢仔很會計數，所以他肯定有機會贏。”

“最後還不是我們贏！”

“我們可是真的撞大彩。”余文樂笑。

待又南離開，余文樂給自己斟了半杯酒，看著桌上的手錶一口一口啜飲著。他倒真不知道要把這手錶怎麼辦才好了。

放下酒杯，他拿起手錶往自己手腕上比了比，失笑搖頭，翻過手錶打算把錶帶釦好，卻發現表盤背蓋上刻了字——“To my dear son Edison”。

余文樂怔了怔，立即懊惱起來。他意識到自己做了多麼不妥的事情。不禁又怪這名叫Edison的男子經不住激，寧願捨出父親贈與的名錶也不肯同前度情人再有交集。卻不知這其實祇是余文樂略帶報復意味的玩笑話而已。

到底是余文樂自己受不了來自那雙咖啡色眼睛的一星半點看低。

隔天又南再去賭場，余文樂亦無異議，然而他在賭場走走停停耽了大半日，仍未發現Edison或是他友人的身影。有些洩氣，便同又南招呼一聲，獨自出外散步。

因為漫無目的，轉了幾圈已是索然無味，余文樂乾脆回酒店客房，喝了幾杯酒後蒙頭大睡。

直到預備離開澳門那日，余文樂才得見到Edison——當時天氣微雨，他靠在一間玩具店的公仔機上，喝著熱奶茶，在講電話。

余文樂著又南先到碼頭等他，便朝玩具店走去。

那Edison仿彿看見他了，卻並無特別反應，祇是把喝盡的奶茶紙杯扔進垃圾桶，然後單手摸出香煙盒，抖出一根香煙用嘴巴叼起，再摸出打火機點燃。

“Hi. ”余文樂上前打招呼，Edison瞥了他一眼，又繼續講電話。

“我來把這隻錶還給你。”余文樂從外套內袋裡掏出手錶，遞向他。就見那雙咖啡色的眼睛盯著自己的手錶皺起眉頭來，掛了電話，從頭到腳打量了余文樂片刻，才開口：

“它已經是你的了。”

“其實那天我真的喝醉了。”余文樂依然維持遞出手錶的動作，語氣誠懇。

Edison吐出煙圈，在煙霧中直笑。“那我們現在來賭一賭，我贏了，歸我，你贏了，歸你。”

“這本來就是你的。”余文樂有些不解。

“賭不賭？”Edison祇是挑挑眉毛，問。

“好吧。怎麼賭？”余文樂祇得答應。暫時把手錶收進衣兜裡。

Edison把煙掐熄扔進垃圾桶，伸出一個拳頭，躍躍欲試地說：“來吧。”

余文樂一時傻眼，片刻後才反應過來。“包剪揼？”

對方點點頭，用眼神催促他快準備。

“三盤兩勝。”Edison補充道。眼睛亮亮地，像是勢在必得。

余文樂惟有學他般舉起拳頭，聽他念：“清侵磨教叉燒——包！”在“包”字叫出口時，兩人一同出手——Edison依然是拳頭，余文樂則是包，他勝。

“再來再來。”Edison說。仍是笑笑口面。余文樂幾乎脫口道我乾脆把錶還你、不要這麼麻煩。他從未像此刻這樣希望自己不要太幸運。

“清侵磨教叉燒——包！——包！”

接著Edison連勝兩盤，余文樂終於松口氣，把手錶遞給他。

Edison接過，慢條斯理地往手上戴。余文樂注意到他的左手腕有一圈因長期戴錶而留下的白印子，不由微笑起來。

“這錶還是適合你戴。”

Edison聞言抬頭看他，似乎重新審視他一番般。“你叫什麼名字？”語氣談不上親切，也未至於不善。

“余文樂。你呢？”余文樂答得爽快，而Edison僅勾起嘴角笑了笑，就兀自拉了手臂上搭著的外套抖開穿好，打算離開。

“Edison！”余文樂情急下叫了他的英文名，果然Edison回頭了。

“名字不是知道了嗎？”語畢揚了揚戴著錶的左手，自是猜到余文樂把錶還來的原因。

“不知道貴姓？再說了，總有個中文名字吧？”余文樂走前兩步，與Edison一同站在細雨中。

“我看沒什麼必要。”Edison笑哼一聲。

“你電話多少？”余文樂猶自追問。

“怎麼？想約我？”Edison的表情頓時變了，既狡黠又輕佻，還帶點不懷好意。

“是啊。不行嗎？”余文樂倒是表現得從容淡定，笑容始終不改。

“不行。”Edison拒絕得十分乾脆，但行為卻不如言語般冷淡——祇見他略微往余文樂的方向傾前身子，伸手輕輕拍了拍余文樂的臉，意有所指道：“因為你不是。”

余文樂眼疾手快，趁他縮手之前一把抓住。“你怎麼知道連我自己都不知道的事？”

Edison先是皺眉，接著便哈哈哈地笑起來，聽起來有些刺耳。“好吧。”他說。掏出自己的電話準備記錄——“給我你的電話。”

余文樂報了自己的電話號碼，Edison記好後把電話放入衣兜，說：“等我電話。”

“等？”余文樂顯然對這個方法並不滿意。

Edison一副悉聽尊便的表情聳聳肩，看得余文樂祇好暗暗咬牙。“別讓我等太久。”

始作俑者施施然地轉身離去，末了拋下一句：“我叫陳冠希。”聲音似是帶著笑意。

余文樂駐足片刻，也轉了方向朝港澳碼頭而去。沒有意識地，他在心底一遍又一遍反覆念著那個名字。

眨眼回港已有一個半月，余文樂的電話分秒不離身，等到他覺得自己其實並沒有在等著誰的電話時，才接到陳冠希——亦即Edison打來的電話。

電話那頭熱鬧非凡，好一陣才聽到陳冠希貼著話筒說：“余文樂，出來喝酒。”口吻好似在此之前他們已是相熟酒友一般。

“現在？我又不一定有空。”余文樂半真半假地賣關子笑道。

陳冠希不予理會。“蘇杭街，Zoo見。”接著電話便掛斷了，很是一副胸有成竹的高姿態。

余文樂瞪著電話，真想賭一口氣不去，但又自覺很幼稚，徐徐吐出一口氣，同又南招呼了一聲便打車往蘇杭街去。

到了Zoo，余文樂有些費勁地在忽明忽暗的光線下以及各色各樣的男人之中尋找陳冠希，最終在角落一張桌子尋得，手拿著半杯酒，心不在焉地低頭，視對面正在說話的男人為空氣。

余文樂走近，還沒挨到陳冠希，已見他抬頭往自己的方向望過來並露出微笑。“阿樂，等你好久。”

不免有些受寵若驚，當接收到對面男人不友善的眼神，余文樂心下明了七分。“接到你電話我就從粉嶺飛車過來，還嫌？”

“Sorry囉。”陳冠希無甚誠意地笑嘻嘻遞上那半杯酒。“來，帮我飲。”

余文樂接過便一飲而盡，然後將喝空的杯子放在桌上。這時對面的男人立即黑著臉離開了。

余文樂指了指他的背影，詢問地看著陳冠希。

“我不認識他。”陳冠希狀似無辜。

“那我算不算救火隊？”余文樂索性又叫了一杯酒，坐到他對面喝起來。

陳冠希支起手托著一邊腮看著他。“我朋友都走了。你真的從粉嶺過來？”

“夠不夠遠？”余文樂咧嘴笑。

陳冠希唓了一聲，知道他是開玩笑。其實距離他掛電話也沒過多少時間，難為余文樂交足戲。

“我喝多了。”他又說。

“那我送你回去。”余文樂忙不疊放下杯子準備埋單，卻被陳冠希拉著往外走。“喂，還未埋……”

“這一round我付了。”陳冠希淡淡道。

余文樂皺起眉頭，對他這副洗錢如倒米的富家少爺做派十分不苟同，卻也不便說什麼。

“會開車吧？”

“鑰匙。”余文樂朝陳冠希攤開手，後者一笑，把車鑰匙放與他掌心。

余文樂拎起鑰匙看了看，呵，Bentley, 真是貴公子。

上了車，陳冠希立刻把座椅調低，舒舒服服地躺在上面，余文樂見他的模樣有些好笑，輕聲問：“住哪裡？陳少？”

陳冠希聞言睜開眼睛，眨了眨後又閉上，才開口：“去吃東西吧，你拿主意。”

“我可不敢包合你口味。”余文樂一邊倒車一邊說。

“祇要不是吃狗肉、蟹之類的就行。”

“養狗嗎？怎麼蟹也不吃？”

“過敏。”

余文樂有些意外地看了陳冠希一眼，想不到他如此坦白。

“看什麼，會死的。我又不想死，先告訴你以防你誤殺。”陳冠希倏地睜開眼，對上余文樂的目光。

余文樂先是一怔，接著笑出聲來。“那我多謝你。”

“不客氣。”陳冠希答完，把座椅昇起來坐好，盯著余文樂的側臉，好一會兒才開口：“真是奇，你是黑社會？”

“這個問題你教我怎麼回答？”余文樂笑睨他一眼，便專注於路況上。

“你也不是非要回答。”陳冠希勾勾嘴角，拉開前方的置物箱邊挑唱片邊說。“我祇是覺得，你更像警察罷了。”

余文樂握著方向盤的手一緊，恰好經過一幅巨大的招牌所投下的陰影掩飾了他有些警惕的表情。“除了郭Sir，你還認識很多警察？”

陳冠希換好唱片，才接上話。“我倒是看過幾遍《無間道》。”

“那你覺得我像梁朝偉？”

“我比較喜歡吳鎮宇。”

來到一個路口等轉燈。余文樂回頭看仿彿專心欣賞音樂的陳冠希，似笑非笑地問：“你覺得我像臥底？”

陳冠希轉過頭，一臉“這個話題不是已經結束了？”的表情。“啊，臥底。”頓了頓又道：“你估拍戲咩。”

“是是，聽說臥底都要先去演藝學院進修。”

“這麼反智的笑話你們不會當真吧。”

兩人大眼瞪小眼，同時笑出聲。

“電影是這麼演的，《戲王之王》。”末了，余文樂說。

“我沒看過。搞笑片？”

“看不起搞笑片？”

“怎麼我給你這樣的印象？”

說這話的時候，陳冠希眼角嘴角笑紋盡顯，似乎又在打什麼壞主意。

余文樂搖頭，並未直接答，反問道：“那我又給你什麼印象？”

“你介意嗎？”陳冠希挑挑眉毛。

“介意。”

“那我遲點告訴你。”

“我更介意。”

陳冠希嘖了一聲，小小地伸了個懶腰，轉移話題問：“還沒到？”

“快了。”余文樂也不糾纏，一心一意開車。

“旺角……”陳冠希看著窗外的街景，自言自語地小聲說。

“很少來這頭？”

“我經常到這邊看波鞋。”

余文樂了然地點頭，小心地將車切入兩輛貨VAN之間的空位停好。“要走一小段。”說著，他去解身上的安全帶，卻感覺一隻手自後頸擦過，他下意識回頭，即刻見到陳冠希湊近的臉，再過一秒、已是正在親吻。

拋開一切疑惑不解，余文樂正準備享受這個意外的吻，卻不想陳冠希已縮回頭，低聲說：“你給我的印象…kissable. ”然後下了車。

余文樂仍然坐在座位反應這短短時間內發生的過程，很是有些意猶未儘。他發現自己是很想繼續那一吻的，感覺自己體內的某個隱藏開關、被這一吻開啟了，再也跳不返原位。開關一旦開啟，便是一個未知的世界，他很想深入探索，卻沒了沿途引路的光。祇是陳冠希那句不知是真是假的說話，又教他飄飄然起來。

邁著好像不是自己的腿下了車，趕上那個在冷風中有些瑟縮的背影，不知哪來的勇氣，余文樂伸手去攬陳冠希的肩膀，往自己的方向用力帶了帶。

陳冠希像是有些詫異地扭頭看他，接著一笑，暖暖的氣息喷在余文樂的側臉，有淡淡的酒精味。

余文樂覺得陳冠希確實有點醉，但又不希望他是真的醉。“我可以在這裡親你嗎？”

陳冠希忍俊不已地彎下腰，然後直搖頭。“No no, 不可以。”

一些路經的行人向他們投來好奇的目光，余文樂摸摸鼻子，掩飾不住微笑。“好啦，我帶你去吃東西。”

陳冠希點點頭，向他伸出一隻手。“拖手可以。”

仿似吃了糖不甩那樣蜜甜又纏綿的滿足感一時間充盈於胸腔，心花開足漫天遍野，都不知自己去了哪裡。余文樂祇感覺到自己牽住了陳冠希的手，祇記得這一刻的感覺，好似全部記憶祇夠儲存這個感官印象。

那晚他帶他去勝記吃火鍋，入門前陳冠希老老實實說自己並不十分喜愛火鍋，余文樂暗叫不好，提議轉地方，他卻又道未嘗試過半夜吃火鍋，倒是新鮮。接著自己先邁開大步走進店堂。余文樂落後他半步，不由莞爾，覺得這個少爺仔也算不上難服侍。

食畢買單，陳冠希搶先一步，余文樂忍不住取笑：“你的愛好是付賬？”

不料陳冠希竟認真點頭。“阿爸教我，如果你覺得沒有其他什麼可做的，又有能力，那就主動把帳結了，也算是做件好事。”

余文樂失笑搖頭。“服了你。這麼說你是覺得跟我沒有其他什麼可做的囉？”

“唔……”陳冠希微微偏頭像在思考。“我可以送你回家。”末了他這樣說。

“你敢！”余文樂瞪起眼來，似是預備發火。

陳冠希頓時大笑。“可是我要回家了。你不坐我的車，那帮你叫的士？”

原來不是玩笑話。余文樂覺得有點不捨，還是送陳冠希上了車。“下次幾時見？”他傾身搭在車窗上，看著陳冠希系安全帶。

“等我電話。”

“我可以打給你嗎？”

陳冠希想了想，說：“最好不要。”

“怎麼？不見得人？”雖有幾分惱，但余文樂仍不改笑臉。

“我怕我語氣不好，氣壞你。”

“不會比現在更教人生氣吧？”

陳冠希便笑了，微微探出頭去吻余文樂。倒不像慰藉，反而更似挑逗。最後余文樂半個身子都進了車裡，他伸手去摸車鑰匙想要拔出來，不料被陳冠希發現，先一步將鑰匙抽出握在手心。

“說好了，等我電話。”

語畢，他重新將車匙插入匙孔並乾脆地發動車子。余文樂祇好退出車外，看著他把車窗亦關起來，然後絕塵而去。

余文樂望了望車子離開的方向，慢慢回身走上人行道，嘆了口氣，暗笑自己即使這樣仍覺歡喜。

或許是因為在這短暫時光，他才感覺到自己是自己吧。

服了感冒藥後睡得頭昏腦脹，被飢餓感叫醒的余文樂，披了大衣起身煮麵。煮好後端出客廳，開了電視，開了窗戶，才坐到梳化上邊看新聞邊吃麵。

看了一陣才反應過來是英文頻道，正準備轉台，畫面卻跳入一張熟悉不已又依稀有些陌生的面孔。

是陳冠希。頭髮剪短了，蘸了定型水後一根根企理神氣，合身的藍色西裝與淺啡色襯衫，從容地面對眾多伸到他下巴的話筒與錄音機，有條有理地用英文敘述有關廉政公署凌晨帶走一名高級警司、數名分屬不同部門的警務人員以及某娛樂場所負責人，是懷疑他們涉及一宗公職人員收受利益的案件，需要帶回廉署協助調查；至於案件詳情會稍後在記者會上公佈。

直至新聞報道完畢，天氣預報亦結束，熱騰騰的麵也發脹並且冷掉，余文樂還未能回過神來。

即使他能作再多假設，陳冠希永遠都教他出乎意料。他也因此明白了一些事情，記憶迅速閃回，進一步證實他的答案。

原來對於余文樂是“黑社會”這個身份，陳冠希從來都十分介意，但他並未表現出來，一絲一毫也沒有。到底要稱讚他教養太好，還是自我保護太過嚴密？哪怕他們之間曾有過那些頗經得起推敲的濃情蜜意，也無法抵銷這個標簽。

這個並非真實的標簽。

但又能怎麼辦呢？跑到他面前告訴他，其實我是警察，我是執行一項任務，才偽裝成黑社會？這多麼可笑，又多麼可悲，更是不可能。

不可能並非在於任務的保密性，而是陳冠希——他根本不在乎。他輕輕鬆鬆就站在他所認識的這個余文樂的對立面，毫不猶豫，因為他不在乎。

余文樂忍不住自嘲地笑，笑得幾乎停不下來。他算是自作多情，還是自作聰明？他真的有想過，在他重新穿上警服的那一日，去找陳冠希，跟他說，“不如我們重新開始。”

一切不過是自我安慰的妄想。

是夜余文樂接到任因久的電話後來到其大宅，任因久一見他即皺眉，問：“肥杜說你感冒，怎麼看起來似大病一場，沒大礙吧？”

“我沒事，多謝九爺關心。”

“阿SAM被請飲咖啡，你們都知道了吧？”任因久環視面前數位得力手下，緩緩道。“沒什麼的，捱夠48小時他們就會放人，做場show給人看罷了。不過你們還是留意自己的地盤，別教人混進來。”

末了又交代了些安排，便著他們回去。

“急call我們過來又說沒事，我就真是不信了。”歸程余文樂搭肥杜的順風車，聽他這麼說。

余文樂不做聲，靠著椅背閉目假寐。

“余文樂，未死就說句話啦，要不要直接送你去醫院啊？”肥杜瞄了眼後視鏡，說道。

“不用。”片刻後，余文樂答。

肥杜小聲嘟囔了幾句，便不再出聲。

回到住處後余文樂坐了一陣覺得口渴，屋裡已無樽裝水，祇好找了電熱水壺燒水。在把之前擋在水壺前面的杯子放回櫥櫃時，他留意到杯子裡有些小東西，倒出來一看，是一對做工考究的袖口夾。

他把這對袖口夾放在手心，然後收起拳頭，又再攤開，最終祇是嘆了口氣，將這對袖口夾重新放入杯中，發出清脆的叮叮聲。

想忘記，或不想忘記，都成為不能承載的無力感——是忘不了。

一夜無眠。清晨他換了身衣服，到鄰街的停車場取了積灰已久的越野車，前往北角。將車子留在附近的汽車美容店收拾，他步行到渣華道，在一間便利店裡買了一杯熱奶茶，站在門外看著出出入入的上班族和學生，有一口沒一口地喝著手裡的奶茶。

喝完奶茶他又轉進便利店，在報刊欄前瀏覽早報。門鈴聲響了又響，忽然他聽到一人踩著門鈴響揚聲問：“Eddie, 飲什麼？”

接著是一把他所熟悉的聲線，漫不經心地答：“飲什麼，咖啡囉。”

“咖什麼啡，你看看你。嗱，熱阿華田，拿著。”

余文樂微微側身以餘光望向對話發生的位置，確是陳冠希和另一名男子，二人皆身著深灰色西服與淺藍色襯衫，連領帶花色也近似。

“還要點什麼？”男子問陳冠希。

“今日要看很多數簿，給我半打力保健，我就多謝你啦。”

“咦，看數簿不是開中你那瓣嗎專业人士。”

“專业人士不用動腦啊？買啦。”

“喝雞精不是更加醒腦提神。”

“你估我耆英咩。”

“即是說我是耆英的意思囉？”

“Eason哥你青春永駐。”

“好，買給你。”

二人說說笑笑買了東西走出便利店，直往對面的廉署大樓走去。

余文樂將手裡的早報放回架上，也出了便利店。他返回汽車美容店取了車子，傳了則短訊後即開往銅鑼灣。

陳寶轅已在某時鐘酒店內等他。甫見面，余文樂立即將最近蒐集的資料交給他，接著頗有些疲倦地自酒櫃取了一瓶小威士忌，開了便喝。

陳寶轅見狀皺起眉頭，說：“怎麼大清早就喝酒。”

“睡不好。”余文樂喝了兩口後放下，然後坐到梳化上。“陳Sir， ICAC那件事你也知道吧？他們帶走了阿SAM， 我看任因久的意思是有點棘手。”

“西區重案組的Matt Chow已經收到多次匿名投訴了，ICAC應是做足準備才逮他的。不過他應該未有直接跟任因久聯繫過。”

“阿SAM那邊有幾個人來了我的場，我想遲點ICAC會找上我。”

“放心吧，這次警方協助由我安排，你祇須應付ICAC的常規詢問。”陳寶轅頓了頓，又道：“上次你叫我查那人——”

“我找到他了。”余文樂又拿起酒瓶喝了一口。“他現在是ICAC。 ”

“你們是怎麼認識的？”陳寶轅忍不住多問了一句。

余文樂苦笑著搖搖頭。“很久以前的事了。”

陳寶轅猜測其中應有什麼誤會，遂對余文樂安慰道：“他受環境影響，對黑社會抵觸也是正常。等案子結束，有機會慢慢解釋，朋友之間沒什麼不能互相體諒的。”

余文樂無意對長官說明他與陳冠希的關係和過去，卻也不禁對陳寶轅的話感到好奇——“陳Sir，你認識他？”

“我知道他，不認識他。”陳寶轅答得含糊。

余文樂便沒有再追問下去。

果然如他預料一般，三日後，廉署人員來到他所掌管的娛樂城，陳冠希亦在其中。仍是一身筆挺至起骨的深色西裝，淺色襯衫，深色領帶，證件掛在胸前，仔細检查將要帶走的裝載證物的紙箱。

“這些搬上Henry的車。”陳冠希對身邊的兩個同事說。然後又走到正在做簡單詢問的同事身邊問：“有沒找到那幾個人？”

“除了Shannon休假之外都在這裡。伊汶和阿邦已出發去Shannon租住的單位。”

“OK.”陳冠希環顧了一下周圍。“找到這裡的負責人沒？”

“好像在那邊。”同事指了個方向。

“好像？”陳冠希聞言皺眉，往那個方向走去。

余文樂剛剛放下酒杯，視線內已多了一雙穿著深藍色西褲的腿，往上看，是陳冠希，他不自覺露出微笑。

祇差沒把“好久不見”說出口。

陳冠希的表情波瀾不興，拉起胸前戴的證件向他出示，並道：“余文樂先生對嗎？我是ICAC助理調查主任陳冠希。現有一宗懷疑公職人員收受利益的案件需要你的協助，麻煩你跟我們走一趟。”

余文樂緩緩站起來，與陳冠希平視，笑容依舊，說：“好。”

抵達廉政公署後立即被帶往錄影會見室，負責詢問余文樂的是陳冠希及另一名叫文詠珊的ICAC調查員。

當文詠珊開啟錄影設備時，陳冠希坐在椅子上問對面的余文樂：“余文樂先生，需不需要給你一杯醒酒茶？”

“ICAC不是一向祇提供咖啡嗎？”余文樂反問。

“如果你有需要的話，我們可以滿足你的要求。”陳冠希不疾不徐地答。

“不需要，我很清醒。”

“余文樂先生，由於你在這個案件裡面涉嫌行賄，我現在要警戒你，除非出於自願，你不一定要回答，但你所說的話我們將會錄影，日後可能作為呈堂證供，明白嗎？”

“明白。”

“那我們開始吧。”

正如陳寶轅所說，ICAC是想從余文樂的方面突破以找到控告Matt Chow和阿SAM的有力證詞。他們不斷詢問關於那幾名曾為Matt Chow提供性服務的招待在到了余文樂掌管的娛樂城之後，是否有同樣的行為；提供服務的費用是由余文樂或依然由阿SAM支付；其娛樂城多次避過中西區警方大規模的清查行動是否自Matt Chow處事先得到消息等等。余文樂早有準備，回答得滴水不漏。會面持續了將近四小時，ICAC仍一無所獲。

眼見文詠珊已開始有些急躁，與此同時亦接到其他詢問得來的新線索通知，陳冠希順勢提出暫停對余文樂的錄影會面，換了另兩名同事留守，他則與文詠珊到上司處匯報情況。

坐了一陣，余文樂提出要上洗手間，於是由一名ICAC調查員隨他同行。途中經過茶水間，瞥到陳冠希在裡面——靠著櫥櫃，一手端著咖啡杯，戴著黑框眼鏡正專注地看著手中的file，外套已脫下，合體的襯衫顯得肩膀更窄了些，好似比以前又瘦了。

對於自己不經意又起的關心，余文樂也頗覺無奈。這幾個小時內二人的演技都堪稱完美，沒有人發現他們其實是舊識，就連他自己都幾乎忘記。隔著50公分的距離，來自陳冠希那不帶絲毫感情的直視和提問，專业得教人佩服且難受。

返回會見室，余文樂又等了片刻，便見陳冠希拿著一些文件走進來，緊隨其後的是一張似曾相識的面孔，余文樂忍不住多看了兩眼，認出是之前在便利店見過的那名男子。

那人甫坐下即自我介紹道：“我是ICAC高級調查主任陳奕迅，余文樂先生，現在我們將繼續問你一些問題，你不一定要回答，但你所說的話將會被錄影並有可能作為呈堂證供。”

余文樂似笑非笑地看著他，道：“我也希望能夠帮到你們，盡良好市民的責任。”

這一輪的詢問主要由陳奕迅負責，而陳冠希僅在旁作些補充及做筆录。就連余文樂亦感覺得出，這兩人的默契度极高，問題的切入及轉向都配合得絲絲入釦，他更多時候祇能用拒絕回答作為回應。這種默契不是短時間能夠培養出來的，想必他們認識的時間比他以為的還來得長。

此番想法匪夷所思地令余文樂怒意橫生。當陳奕迅再次問道娛樂城每個月都有一筆費用支出，其支出日期與金額恰恰跟Matt Chow其中一個銀行戶口記录相符，並問他是否對此知情時，他不耐煩地強調道：“你們應該找負責這件事的人，我也不過打份工而已，我也說過，我是管娛樂城開門做生意的，管數那是會計師負責，數目也是報給我老闆，沒有我什麼事。至於我的員工在工作時間外做什麼事，那也是她們的自由，我無權干涉。還有，你們請我來祇是協助調查，不是把我拘進來的，我也很想帮你們，但顯然是浪費時間。請問我可以離開了嗎？”

陳奕迅與陳冠希對視了一眼，禮貌地說：“余文樂先生，感謝你的配合，你可以離開了。如果日後我們有新的問題，會再找你的。”

“那麻煩先通知我的律師。”余文樂冷冷道。

辦完手續離開廉署，余文樂的心情仍十分不佳。接到肥杜的電話說九爺安排車過來載他，也謝絕了。站在路邊沒有想好要去哪裡，咖啡喝得有點多，如果這時能有杯酒，或許可以緩解煩躁的情緒。

此時聽見腳步聲及熟悉的聲線由遠及近傳來——

“喂，Off-hour了，可以告訴我原因嗎？”

“No reason. ”

“其實你不說我也能猜到…”

“好，你講。”

“因為你爸！”

“黐線。”

“話我黐線！？對上司這樣講話？陳冠希，這個月評估報告扣分！”

“濫用職權，我投訴你！”

“講下笑啫…Charles那組最近在做馬會case，一直問我調人手，如果你過去帮忙，我猜他做夢都會笑醒。”

“OK，沒問題。”

“其實這件case完全不會影響到uncle，再說劉Sir也放心讓你跟這個case，說明根本沒事。”

“我當然知道。”

“還是有同事又在議論什麼嗎？”

“Come on, 你知道我不介意這些。不是你想的那樣。”

“那到底是什麼，是不是連對我也要保密？”

“頂你唔順。好肚餓，我想食魚蛋。”

“喂，別轉移話題！”

“回家再說。先去食魚蛋。”

“淨掛住食……”

便是陳冠希與陳奕迅從旁邊的斑馬線走過，往街對面的茶餐廳直去。陳奕迅還伸手去摸陳冠希的頭，接著被打開，與此同時陳冠希笑著說了句什麼，聽得陳奕迅瞪起眼睛捋袖子作勢要教訓他，他卻搶先一步跑進茶餐廳。

余文樂深深地吸了一口氣，再緩緩吐出。坦白說，他沒有見過這個樣子的陳冠希。彷彿更真實，更容易靠近些。

顯得他們的曾經，更似虛假。

這種感覺實在令人不快。余文樂轉身，重新返回廉署大樓。

直至夜深，才見陳冠希頗帶些疲倦地來到停車場。外套掛在臂彎裡，一邊揉著眼睛一邊往自己的車位走去。

余文樂錯估了腳程，待他走近，陳冠希已啟動車子滑出一段距離，他唯有迅速跑到停車場出口處，以身擋車。

陳冠希踩了急刹，並用力地長按喇叭，見余文樂仍站在車前，索性從車窗探出頭來喊：“Get the fuck off my way! ”

“我有話同你講。”余文樂沉著道。

陳冠希縮回頭，拍了一下方向盤並大概咒罵了幾句，重新發動車子又往前咬了十幾公分，而余文樂還是寸步不離。

“你是不是想死？！”陳冠希暴躁地吼。

“我說了我有話同你講。”趁這當口，余文樂大步走到車旁，坐上了副駕駛的座位。

“沒什麼好講的！如果你想提供與案情有關的線索，請在辦公時間過來。現在立刻給我下車！”

“我也沒什麼公事要跟你談！”余文樂也火了，不自覺提高音量。

陳冠希冷笑一聲。“那更加沒有談的必要。”

何曾經受過他這樣的態度？余文樂沒有多想，即刻欺上身強吻陳冠希。陳意圖掙開，奈何自己已係好安全帶，活動範圍實在有限。他到這時也是不管不顧了，伸手按上余文樂的臉，用力推開，另一隻手下了狠勁給他腹部一拳，余文樂吃痛不已，不得不放開他，踡縮起來等痛楚緩解。

就在這時突然聽見車窗被叩了數聲，陳冠希轉頭，發現是保安人員，遂按下一半車窗來。

“陳Sir，沒事吧？”

“沒事。我馬上走了。”

“沒事就好。”

保安人員離開後，陳冠希看了眼仍抱著肚子埋著頭的余文樂，抿了抿嘴，發動車子駛出停車場。

直開出大路，他才靠邊停下。這時余文樂已經坐直了，並扭過頭來看他。

“下車吧。”陳冠希目視前方，淡淡道。

“你是不是一直都很介意我是黑社會？”余文樂卻問。

陳冠希聞言勾起嘴角，露出一個沒有笑意的笑容。片刻後轉過臉，背光的面上祇有眼睛是亮的。但這個樣子，卻莫名顯得更加冷漠。

“是。”

意料之中的答案，依然直接傷人。余文樂忍了好一陣，才再找到自己的聲音。“那當初為什麼要開始？”

“我也不知道。鬼遮眼吧。”陳冠希伸手拉開置物箱，拿出煙盒跟打火機，開了窗，兀自點煙抽起來。

“我不想拉你，亦都不想見到我認識的人拉你。”吐出口煙，他續道。

“阿希……”余文樂以為可有轉圜，正想說什麼，卻被打斷——

“但那不是我能控制到的，所以我不想跟你再有任何關係。”

余文樂祇覺得自己的呼吸一瞬間彷彿斷了，墜入一個真空的黑洞。

“你，黑社會；我，執法人員——”陳冠希伸手在兩人之前比了個切開的動作。“No us. ”

“你之前是稅務顧問……”

“我沒想過要一直同你在一起。”

“所以你祇是玩玩？”

余文樂笑出聲來，陳冠希抬眼看他，認真地搖頭否認。“不是。但我不知道、會一起多久。”

這算不算上是安慰？余文樂自己也分不清楚。在他能細想之前，他已問出口：“不如從頭來過？”

陳冠希看上去很意外。半晌才答：“No. That's not gonna happen. ”

“No? ”余文樂邊問邊吻他，陳冠希漸漸軟化，這一吻亦頓時變得火熱纏綿起來。

熱吻過後，面對余文樂詢問的目光，陳冠希頗有些遲疑。直至燃到儘頭的香煙燙到手指，他才斷然道：“I could just offer nothing but sex. ”

就如兜頭一盆冷水澆下，連心也涼透。余文樂的面上再無表情。但他還是應下，“好”。

陳冠希先是皺眉，後又無甚所謂地聳聳肩。“OK, 規矩照舊，我會找你的。你不要再到我上班的地方來，well, 我是說如果是來找我的話。”

“我也會找你。”余文樂冷然道。“你也知道，我不是隨時方便。”

像是因此回想起什麼，陳冠希的眼中閃過一絲反感，來不及掩飾，被余文樂準確捕捉到。

始終難掩愧意，余文樂苦笑一下，又開口：“不會再教你看到那種樣子的。”

“Sorry. ”陳冠希為自己的失禮道歉。

余文樂擺擺手，開門下了車。

“我送你？”

“不用了，我搭的士。”

陳冠希也不再勉強，升上車窗玻璃便開車離去。余文樂看著迅速變得遙遠模糊的車尾燈，覺得自己的心已是既冷又硬，卻又感到異常地痛。

這樣的心，難死。

恢復聯絡後仍是難得見上一面。陳冠希對工作總有超乎想象的熱情，無論以前在會計師樓還是現在來到ICAC，一頭半月都是不便。余文樂打了數次電話，要不是關機，不然就飛留言信箱，即使說上話也必在三句之內收線。不知不覺，還是回到像以前一樣由陳冠希來決定見面與否。

而他的字典裡面，對於這種關係顯然沒有“預約”兩個字。任何時候祇依據自己的schedule走，譬如深夜結束OT也會致電，不會詢問，祇會陳述——“我20分鐘後到你處”，連教人拒絕的餘地也無——或許也是根本知道有人願意縱容。

余文樂默許這種任性。惟有一次，當接到陳冠希的電話時他剛試完貨，想說“不要來”卻身不由己，他不知道當時被陳冠希撞破正受藥物影響的自己是一副什麼模樣，想必不會令人愉快。他記得陳冠希祇耽了很短時間便離開，待他神智分明時，發現桌上的違禁藥粉藥丸已被清理得乾乾淨淨。

之後余文樂一直忐忑，直到再接到陳冠希的電話才放下心來。二人沒有再提過此事，亦沒有再發生過相同的情形。

余文樂是清楚陳冠希對此极為反感，儘管他從未表露——而那夜在車內的爭執，余文樂舊事重提，他立即敏感地反應過來是指這一件事，更加讓余文樂確信。

不由自主便步步為營，他不知道自己什麼時候會被加分、或被減分。這份感情似完全無處安放，祇有在彼此體溫最貼近時才能得到暫時的安慰。這時的陳冠希毫無保留且熱情投入，而僅僅在這時刻任何想法都不會進入余文樂的腦中，他祇想用每一寸髮膚來與他共溺歡愉，不願醒來。

偶有幾次，陳冠希洗完澡出來便倦极睡去，待余文樂自浴室出來，看見他的睡容不由哑然失笑。這反而是這段時間裡最為溫存的一刻，比身體結合時所感受到更加沒有距離。他拿來毛巾為他擦乾濕髮，又帮他蓋被，然後看著他發愣，覺得彷彿好似不能愛這個人更多了。

有時陳冠希突然驚醒，立刻為自己不小心睡著道歉，余文樂便覺得既難過又煩躁。“我不是祇為同你睡。”他說。陳冠希不置可否，或是吻他、或是伸手來撩撥，最後他還是敗給慾望，興奮得如同洩憤。

一如從前，陳冠希絕不留宿。完事後淋浴穿衣即離開。以前余文樂半開玩笑地問過，“也不算是生疏牀了，還睡不慣嗎？”他邊整理儀容邊答，“要同阿爸食早餐。”

這個答案不太有說服力，卻也教人難以糾纏下去。祇得由他。

又是一個星光寥落的清晨，余文樂坐在牀沿抽煙，陳冠希已穿戴整齊，正對著鏡子打領帶。末了他湊前摸了摸下巴，然後探身出來問：“可以借你的shaver用用嗎？”

“啊。”余文樂應了聲。

很快浴室便傳來電動剃鬚刀的聲音。

“今天有約嗎？”余文樂問。

片刻後刮鬍刀的聲音中斷了，取而代之的是陳冠希的聲音。“你在說話？”

余文樂卻沒有接著再問，於是電動剃鬚刀的聲音再度響起。他抓了抓有些淩亂的短髮，扯過自己的拳師短褲隨意套上，走到浴室門口，此時陳冠希剛剛刮完鬍子，關上電動剃鬚刀後仔細清洗了刀片，放回原來的位置。又取了余文樂的面皂，衝他揚了揚，說：“借用一下。”

潔面後他還用了鬚後水。空氣中都是自己每日熟悉的清香味，余文樂輕輕倚在門框邊，不自主地微笑起來。

“剛才你說什麼？”陳冠希扭頭問道。

“讚你靚仔。”余文樂如是答。祇見陳冠希一挑眉，笑笑便越過他走出浴室。

“我直接返工。”

想必是又有什麼棘手案件，教他放不下了。

“我還以為你是有約。”余文樂再度坐下牀沿，看著陳冠希揚了揚西裝外套才穿上身。“比如跟那位陳Sir. ”

“你說Eason？”陳冠希不解地回望他。

余文樂也不知道自己怎麼竟笑得出來，點頭。“你們感情很好啊。”

“So? ”陳冠希皺起眉頭，後又失笑。“我知道你想說什麼了。我跟Eason從小一起玩到大，後來他去了英國讀書，我去了紐約，又一齊返回香港。現在還一齊在ICAC，感情好又有什麼奇怪。”

這倒是余文樂未曾料到的答案——或者說，他未曾料到陳冠希會如此坦率就把他所介意的事情輕鬆解釋完畢，且令他莫名欣喜。

“原來如此。”

“我不做腳踏兩船的事。”

才剛剛放下的心，又因這一句話再度懸起來。余文樂怔怔地看著陳冠希，問：“所以我是那條船？”

“你誤會了。”陳冠希搖頭，那久違的帶點惡意與狡猾的笑容又現於面上。“我是根據你的猜測說的。 ”

也說不上失望，余文樂祇覺心跳依然沉沉浮浮，教他呼吸也亂了。

“先走了。”陳冠希看看腕錶，還沒夠六點。

“我應該還有機會吧？”余文樂驀地又問。

“如果你說同Eason……”陳冠希停下腳步，似考慮了一會兒。“我想船不會是你。”

余文樂聞言再無笑容。陳冠希見狀是忍俊不已，忙道：“別黑面，同你講笑。”

原來已經很久沒有這樣輕鬆地交談過，今日一旦回來才覺留戀不已，就像這段關係直至今日才看得清是有兩個人在維繫。

“再留一陣？”余文樂迅速起身拉住陳冠希的手，低聲懇求道。

“我還有工作。”陳冠希安慰地拍了拍他的手背，示意其放開。

若是以前，余文樂會尊重他的意願就此放手，但這一次，惟獨這一次，他自私地祇想緊抱他，哪怕祇渡過短短一個晨曦。或許這是他僅能抓住的。

“就一陣。”余文樂緊握著陳冠希的手，吻上他的嘴唇。

陳冠希雖然蹙起眉頭，仍是不忍拒絕。這一松懈，便已失守。他被余文樂推到旁邊的梳化上，甫坐下，外套已被脫去一半，那濕滑的舌頭也來到他的頸間，一隻手正解開他的領帶及襯衫鈕釦。

“喂……”陳冠希有些無可奈何地把手按在余文樂的肩膀上。“我今天有早會。”

余文樂並不理睬。手口並用，遊走在陳冠希身體的敏感地帶。

“不如我帮你——”陳冠希說著，伸手去扯余文樂的短褲，卻反被飛快擒住。

“今日輪不到你話事。”余文樂緊盯著他道。又抬起被他緊抓住的手腕看了腕上的錶，說：“才六點。大把時間。”

陳冠希沒轍了，任由余文樂撥開他的皮帶釦，褪下他的褲子，將他早被刺激得起了反應的性器解放出來，以唇舌撫慰。

這時樓下已漸漸有了人氣聲響。報攤的推車聲，出發晨運的人們互相打招呼，還有食店廚房鍋爐啟動運作的嗡嗡聲——但這一切，都比不上近在咫尺的充滿情色的吮吻喘息聲來得刺激心神。

在路燈熄滅的刹那，快感攀上高峰又得以釋放後，陳冠希茫然得猶如墜入雲端，將整個背脊深埋在梳化裡，失神望著在灰白晨光下仍顯得昏暗的天花板，逐漸平整失控的呼吸。

他看起來就像個玩累的孩子，之後任何事物都不會引起他的興趣。那副任你為所慾為的態度，直教余文樂想狠狠地做些什麼，令他不敢再怠慢。

余文樂這樣想，並開始這樣做了——他的雙手掐在陳冠希線條緊實的腰間，用力往上一提，接著順勢向前挺，並在那未設防之地忽輕忽重地摩擦，頗有點威脅之意。

驀地他感到後頸一涼，並伴有輕微的疼痛。原來是陳冠希戴著錶的手沒顧力道地砸嚮他。接著聽見其頗不悅地說：“condom. ”

“都說今天不由你話事。”

儘管經歷了好一番掙扎咒罵，最後還是余文樂得逞。事後清理本被陳冠希果斷拒絕，他始終堅持，並道歉說不會再有下次。

“別讓我遲到。”陳冠希答道，顯然是不再與他計較了。

余文樂看看時間，才堪堪過八點，便著陳冠希放心，一定不會遲到。

“我工作上不可以出差池。”陳冠希把下巴擱在浴缸邊緣，突然說了這麼一句話。“你知道嗎？我不能令我阿爸丟架。”

余文樂用額頭碰了碰他的，表示明白。以前自陳冠希的言談中也可感受到，因母親早逝，他與父親的感情极為深厚，並且他非常崇拜自己的父親。雖然不清楚他的父親究竟是怎樣為人，余文樂猜測在本地應也是一個人物。

“所以——”陳冠希像是在斟酌用詞。“我不會讓我私生活上的事、影響到我的工作。”

余文樂聞言祇是遞給他毛巾讓他擦拭身體，並沒有其他回應。

陳冠希換上仍未乾透的襯衫西褲，仔細地釦好釦子，然後回頭看余文樂。“我講的不是sexual orientation, 是identity. ”

余文樂再也忍不住，脫口道：“再給我些時間……”

“我能給的是有限。”陳冠希說。“你有確切期限嗎？”

余文樂頓時哑口無言，他也祇能等，又怎可保證出一個確切期限？惟有頽然搖頭。

“那就不談這些。”陳冠希伸手撫摸他的臉，片刻後才抽開。“想太多也是不開心。”

“那是因為我不知道你在想什麼。”

陳冠希有些愕然，過了好一會兒才開口。“我確實幾喜歡你。”

余文樂不知這時聽得這番說話是該高興還是難過。“謝謝，我現在知道了。”

陳冠希又站了一陣，便乾脆地往外走。再不走，怕是真的會遲到。

余文樂想這明明是坦白了心意，怎麼感覺卻似要結束。比上一次聽到分手，更覺不安。

他有些手忙腳亂地為自己穿上衣褲，然後開始整理溫度一早消散的牀鋪——這個天氣，什麼溫度也難留。

執拾中見到枕頭邊有一個黑色皮夾以及一個白色眼鏡盒，想必是陳冠希遺落的。余文樂把這兩樣物件拿在手中，頗有點躊躇——陳冠希應一時不會發現自己落了東西，就算發現也不會著緊來拿，一旦進入工作狀態，恐怕死人塌樓也不一定能教他分出神來。

乾脆送去廉署的Reception吧。他這樣決定。

路上他隨手打開眼鏡盒，裡面放著的正是上次在廉署所見陳冠希戴著的那副黑框眼鏡——戴著眼鏡的他顯得更加冷漠且不好接近，倒是很符合執法者的形象。

除此之外盒裡還有一件教余文樂眼熟的小物，他拾出來細看，是張黃色籤紙，被摺成一個結。

他立刻想起那是大約一年多前，他與陳冠希一齊逛廟街，途中被一個算命攤主攔下，看相看掌說了一通，最後還批了張籤予陳。

陳冠希倒是很有禮地側耳細聽，不過嘴角那點不冷不熱的微笑終究洩露了他毫不相信、僅僅是覺得好玩的心態。

惟在接過攤主遞過來的籤紙瀏覽時，他面上的表情有點微妙。

當時余文樂亦有問寫了什麼，他並無回答，隨手把籤紙放進口袋裡說不如先找個地方吃飯。之後，余文樂也忘了這一茬。

今日再度見到這張籤紙，實在難以按捺好奇。他小心地解開結，並展開籤紙，上頭祇有簡簡單單五個字——“珍惜眼前人”。

過了許久仍不識反應。余文樂默默地看著手中的籤紙，覺得似乎明白，又似乎迷惑，思緒來來去去，祇剩黯然。

到達廉署接待處，余文樂本想放下東西便離開，不料接待處人員卻說這屬於私人物品，需要親自交收，並以极高效率致電陳冠希立即到接待處領取。余文樂祇得等候。

大約過了十分鐘，便見陳冠希進門來——領帶跟證件都塞進了襯衫兜裡，袖子也挽了起來，臉上戴著另一副眼鏡，看樣子是剛從忙碌的工作中抽身。

“是怎麼回事？”他問已經迎上去的接待人員。

“這位先生拾到你的私人物件——”接待人員指向在枴角梳化坐著的余文樂，陳冠希頓時臉色一變，嘴唇往下抿了抿，似乎在強壓下什麼情緒。

“我們是認識的，需要填form或者什麼手續嗎？”陳冠希沒有再看余文樂一眼，逕自問接待人員。

“陳Sir你如果清點好物品，請在這裡簽字。”

陳冠希隨手抄起皮夾跟眼鏡盒，並未检查便直接在記錄表上簽了字，才望向余文樂的方向，說：“多謝你送過來。”

余文樂感覺到陳冠希的視線直接穿過他投往不知名的某處，隱隱有些疑惑，忙起身道：“我該走了。”

“我送你。”陳冠希嘴上說著，卻自顧自轉身率先走出接待處，余文樂疾走了幾步，才跟上。

直走到廉署大樓外，陳冠希才回過頭直視余文樂。“我告訴過你不要到這裡來找我。”

“沒錯，我本來想放下東西就走的，但是Reception的人說那是你的私人物品，一定要——”

“這些？”陳冠希舉起手中的皮夾跟眼鏡盒。“你覺得有多重要？”話音剛落，手中的物件就被他奮力擲出馬路遠處，隻聽見眼鏡盒與地面清脆的碰擊聲。

余文樂不可置信地瞪著盛怒的陳冠希。“你這算什麼意思？”

“不合時宜的人，出現在不合時宜的地方，做了不合時宜的事。”陳冠希指著他，一個字一個字地吐出來。“We're done here. ”說完，便頭也不回地走進廉署大樓。

空氣似乎凍了幾度，余文樂覺得自己的呼吸也慢了。他忿然轉身到路邊攔的士，攔到一半，又負氣地去拾起被陳冠希扔出去的皮夾和已經摔裂了的眼鏡盒，狠狠往外套口袋裡一塞，才攔下的士離去。

早應走到盡頭了，糾纏祇得到更不堪。余文樂用力地閉上雙眼，深吸一口氣，再嘆出來。這副軀殼和肉身都已在這場感情中耗損得潰不成軍，難以前行。

卻要慶幸ICAC的介入使這次警方的臥底行動可加速收網。Matt Chow不僅受賄，還利用職務之便獲取警方的罪犯數據库資料售出，幕後買主根據各種線索皆指向任因久。余文樂須密切留意任因久同售出資料中的罪犯接觸的方式及時間，一時也分不出神來失意感傷。

軍火交易的日期逐漸迫近，任因久分外小心之餘亦特別多疑。某次飯桌上因對方某個手下不經意的小動作,便疑有詐而立即反枱，導致一場不大不小的衝突，余文樂亦因此受傷送院治療。

這時的休養可稍微令他喘口氣。祇是時間一旦空起來，那些不知怎樣調派的戚戚然猛然偷襲，實在教人難以招架。加之陰雨連綿的潮濕天氣，使得心情更不痛快。

一夜余文樂被突如其來的傾盆大雨敲打窗簷及冷氣機雨篷的響聲驚醒，睜開眼發現牀邊竟站了個人更是嚇得立即彈起——

“Sorry, 是我。嚇到你了？”那人抱歉地說。卻是陳冠希。

余文樂看了他一眼，沒搭腔。他也不知說什麼，不想寒暄，又生怕說出什麼不恰當的話事後後悔，乾脆便不說了。

“嚴不嚴重？”陳冠希又問。

“一時半刻死不了。”余文樂扯了扯嘴角，似笑非笑地答。

陳冠希聞言沉默了片刻，才又開口：“我來看看你。”

余文樂別開頭。雖然疑惑陳冠希會從何處得知消息，但他亦無心追問。過了一會兒再聽到陳冠希說：“你自己保重，我走了。”然後是輕輕的腳步聲及關門聲，直至靜悄。

余文樂這才回首望著陳冠希方才站過的位置，地板上有些水跡，想來應是陳冠希帶來的——莫非他淋了雨？還是失足踩進水窪？他胡思亂想間，已經快步跑出病房。

陳冠希還在等待下樓的電梯，藍色的外套因淋濕了的關係已變成深藍，大約是感到冷，他的肩膀繃得緊緊地、還微微縮起來。

“阿希——”

陳冠希轉頭，滿臉意外。“你怎麼出來了？回去吧，這裡很冷。”

余文樂這才看到陳冠希的嘴角有傷，忙上前想要細看，電梯門在這時打開，陳先一步邁進電梯，讓他舉起一半的手落了空。

“Bye bye. ”電梯裡，陳冠希笑著同他揮揮手，然後按了關門鍵。

余文樂有些落寞地望著電梯液晶屏的數字在下降，覺得好似一下子失去了更多，而又說不出究竟來。這段意義不明的小插曲，對於這段已經結束的感情到底有怎樣的影響，亦難以查證。

他在日後將這一晚反反覆覆地回想，找不出任何可以推敲的蛛絲馬跡。陳冠希來去乾脆，實在不似有什麼想對他說而不能說。更不似要解釋什麼或挽回什麼。仿彿就是普通地來探病而已，不容作他想。

經過周密部署，警方在軍火交易當日將任因久以及相關涉案人拘捕歸案並成功通過律政司提出起訴。余文樂也得以恢復警察身份，暫調文職進行為期三個月的心理評估。他對此也沒有特別不適應，祇是長期緊繃的精神一旦放松，分外感到疲倦。

已然習慣中西區的環境，返工放工的人流，和佩戴警察證件的自己。心裡仍是空了一個角落，他暗暗期望會再有些不經意地發生來順理成章，可惜一直沒有發生。

心理評估報告的結果順利通過，余文樂得以重返警隊第一線工作，並同時穫得見Board機會。憑借其在任因久一案的表現加上得到上司力薦，他順利升任高級督察。

離開會議室時，余文樂被叫住，他回頭一看發現是助理警務署長黃秋生，忙站定敬禮。

“余文樂，恭喜。你的確更適合穿警服。”黃秋生微笑道。

余文樂雖感到疑惑，仍十分利落地回答：“Thank you Sir! ”

他僅在之前嘉獎儀式上見過黃秋生，因為是由其親手授予勳章。料不到警隊首腦會記得他的名字，頗感受寵若驚。

黃秋生擺擺手。“不必拘束，現在也不是辦公時間。”頓了頓，又說：“以前我見你同班拆家拗數，真難想象你會是受過警察訓練。”

余文樂赧顏地摸了摸鼻子，笑笑沒說話。

“不記得了嗎？你著一個紅毛小子還我錢包。”

余文樂怔了怔，終於想起是大約一年半前在旺角某茶餐廳，他當時與幾個新轉到他地盤的拆家談判，其中一人偷了斜對面坐著的中年男人的錢包被發現卻仍懵然不知，他不想惹上麻煩才著那人快快把錢包還回去。原來那名眉目犀利的中年男子便是黃秋生，實在教他汗顏。

“計起來，你還帮了我。”黃鞦生示意余文樂與他一道走，余文樂遂跟上。

“其實不算什麼。”

黃鞦生多看了他兩眼，刻意放慢了腳步，緩道：“是嗎？你是知道我發現自己錢包被人偷了。”

“碰巧罷了。”余文樂答得謙虛。

“世界上哪有這麼多巧合呢。”

余文樂不明就裡，祇覺黃秋生似乎話中有話，還不及問究竟，便聽他又開口：“阿希同我講，‘爹地，阿樂除了是黑社會之外什麼都很好’，我說你知不知道就黑社會這一條已經可以拖死你。”

話至此，黃秋生扭頭直視余文樂。“之後我以為你們已經斷了來往，直到我在ICAC見到你——”

“如果你是因為我之前的身份否定我——”余文樂心中疑團漸解，口快打斷了黃秋生的話。

“可以用來否定你的理由還能少嗎？”黃秋生倒不介意，笑道。“事到如今，惟有隻眼開隻眼閉。”

余文樂囁嚅著停了腳步，低聲說：“但我已經很久沒見到他了。”

“他去了歐洲做交流。這兩天剛回來。不過他應未知你原來是差人。”黃秋生伸手推開面前的辦公室門，邊說邊往裡走。

余文樂跟著，還在想是不是待會可以試試打電話，已經聽到陳冠希的聲音懶懶地響起——

“爹地，請你食餐飯還真是難，我來接你喇，想好要去哪裡食了嗎？”

余文樂眼睜睜看著站在窗前的人笑嘻嘻地轉過身來，在對上他的目光時充滿震驚，一時沒了表情。

黃秋生挑眉看看自己的兒子，又看看訥訥不發一言的余文樂，哎了一聲說：“我看這餐飯還是要留到下次，你先同這位警隊明日之星食啦，立功又升職，是應帮人慶祝下。”

“警隊明日之星？”陳冠希難以置信地重復道。

余文樂敬了個標準的禮，答：“沒錯，你不是在看無間道。”

陳冠希又愣了一下，好半晌才終於笑了出來，搖頭說：“我需要時間消化。爹地，我們去食飯。”

“我同你Uncle Ng約了打牌，食飯打牌飲茶直落。”

陳冠希沒轍地望向余文樂，“那你有沒有約人？跟我食飯？”

這恐怕也算是意外之喜，余文樂笑了。“好哇。”

“走先。”陳冠希懶散地衝黃秋生揮揮手，便催促余文樂快跟他走。

電梯裡，陳冠希連打兩個哈欠，倚著內牆一副睏頓的模樣。余文樂忍不住問：“又開OT不睡覺？”

陳冠希擺擺手表示否認。“是睡太多。調時差。”

“黃Sir說你去了歐洲交流對吧？”

“他跟你說了？”陳冠希感到有些意外。見余文樂點點頭，又續道：“去了九個月。”

“去這麼久？”

“是啊。”電梯門隨著叮一聲打開，陳冠希往外走著，側頭看了余文樂一眼，“一回來黑社會居然變成警察，真嚇人。”

“調轉不是更嚇人嗎？”余文樂順著他的玩笑講，果不其然陳冠希立刻笑了。

“You're right. ”

“但都不夠黃Sir是你父親這點嚇人。”

“我們長得不像嗎？”

“不是，但你們的姓氏……”

“哦，我隨媽媽姓。”

余文樂攤手表示對此答案完全無異議，陳冠希指指他、頗有點警告意味。“我說的可是真的。”

“我也沒說不信啊。”余文樂狀甚無辜，接著問：“有沒開車？”

“我怕出事，搭順風車過來的。”陳冠希揉揉眼睛，又打了個哈欠。

“你看看你——”余文樂心底突然湧上一種久違的柔軟感覺。“我有車，先回去換衫。”

“你現在住哪裡？”陳冠希隨口問。

余文樂說了個地址，他聞言沉默了一會兒，然後說：“我住你樓上，不如叫外賣算了，我想回去睡覺。”

驚喜的感覺簡直要衝上雲霄，余文樂按捺下，勸道：“你現在睡了晚上又睡不著，明天一樣累，聽我說，出去吃飯散散步，晚點再睡。”

“OKOK. ”陳冠希搓了搓臉。“那跟我說話。”

正是有太多想說的話。余文樂著他上了車，又聽到他小聲咕哝著：“這麼舒服的車……”忍不住發笑，“喂，你記不記得我住院那次，你來探我？”

“唔？哦，記得。怎麼？”

“我自己一個人想了很久都想不通，你怎麼會知道我在那裡。”

“Eason看到，告訴了我。”

“為什麼你會來？”

陳冠希抿抿嘴，“我第二天飛倫敦，走之前……探探病也應該。”

“那怎麼臉上會有傷？”

“录口供嗎余Sir？”陳冠希沒耐性地翻了個白眼，余文樂不理會，繼續追問，他才無奈地答：“家庭暴力囉。”

“因為我？”

陳冠希沒有回答，逕自去扭開收音機，電台的交通快訊播報聲音立即充滿整個車廂。

“我成日想如果那天能留多你五分鐘，或許會不同。”余文樂說。

陳冠希回頭看他，“有什麼不同？”

“因為沒發生，所以我也不知道。”余文樂坦白道。陳冠希便笑，點點頭表示讚同。

“但是，”余文樂又道。“我知道，我想重新跟你在一起。”

陳冠希又一次露出意外的表情，然後苦笑著別開臉。“嘩你真是……很傻。”

“那要多傻才能傻到你答應？”

“別這樣，我……”陳冠希頓了頓，像是在思索用什麼詞句才合適。“於心有愧。”

“那些都是誤解。”

“呵，這個問題不如遲點再談，先去食飯。”

余文樂也不想甫重逢便遇著僵局，遂應下來。接著兩人聊著分別之後的見聞，倒也輕鬆自在。

飯畢歸家時，余文樂半開玩笑道：“認識這麼久終於有機會送你回家了。”

“唔？”陳冠希一時沒反應過來，片刻後才牽起嘴角笑答：“那裡可不是我家。我租的。”

想必是方便工作量大的時候落落腳，那幢大廈離ICAC總部衹有大約15分鐘路程。余文樂當初搬到這一區，也不可否認別有期望。如今可算是喜出望外。

等待上樓的電梯時余文樂說：“夜闌人靜，適合思考將來。”

陳冠希一臉莫名地扭頭看他，余文樂用手在彼此間指了指，他恍然地哦了一聲，然後繼續望著電梯門，淡淡道：“還有什麼比做朋友更好。”

“你真的這樣認為？”余文樂抄起手抱著臂膀，表情嚴肅。

陳冠希輕嘆一聲，說：“我真的不明白你為什麼會選public地方談private事。”

“咦，你中文又退步了。”

陳冠希索性轉身直視他。“你覺得沒有問題？我當你是黑社會，所以我say no,而現在知道你是警察，我就say yes, are u really cool with it? ”

余文樂聳聳肩表示沒有任何問題。

“But i think that's not cool. 做人不是這樣的。”

“那當初你同我講祇做愛不談情，你認為是OK的？”余文樂忍不住發火反問。

“No, 祇是在當時的情形，我還是會說那句錯誤的話。I'm sorry. ”陳冠希坦誠回答，讓余文樂氣也氣不得，十分無奈。

“阿樂，我以前介意的、比作現在我依然介意，雖然我今日發現你不是了，我當然覺得很開心，不過我知道有些地方我是錯的。可能我改不了，這些不好的東西，我也不喜歡這個部分，所以這樣對你不公平，I can't take this. ”

“兩個人之間哪有什麼公平不公平，祇有願意不願意罷了。”余文樂看著陳冠希的眼睛，緩緩說。“而我是願意的，就看你。”

陳冠希一時移不開視線，似乎內心很是掙扎，最終他忍不住用雙手捂住臉搖頭嘆息：“Oh my God, it's kinda killing me...”

“不如就這樣蒙著眼——”余文樂伸出手覆蓋在陳冠希掩蓋著臉的雙手上，“不看也不想，just follow me. 如果還是要想，那我要告訴你，我現在可以冇穿冇爛齊齊整整站在你面前，你還不把握機會，是不是要等我甩皮甩骨，或者得一壇骨灰時你才來後悔這一晚沒有say yes呢？”

陳冠希彷彿被觸動，嘴脣抿得緊緊地。

“就算我現在是警察，這處境也不是絕對安全可靠，萬一有個冬瓜豆腐……”

“這是要挟？”陳冠希猛地推開余文樂的手，眉頭緊鎖。

“是講笑。”余文樂笑著自褲兜裡掏出錢包，然後從夾層抽出一張黃色的簽紙，展開予陳冠希眼前。

自然是當年他們路過算命攤，那攤主批給陳冠希的簽語：珍惜眼前人。

陳冠希瞪著看了好一會兒，失笑地奪過簽紙塞進褲兜，望望余文樂，“上來喝咖啡？”

“嘩，怎麼脫離黑社會還要喝ICAC的咖啡啊，好驚。”

“哦，那早抖。”

“喝別的可以嗎？”

“衹有咖啡。”

“我家有鮮奶，我帶上去溝咖啡。”

此時隨著“叮”一聲，電梯門打開，二人同時邁進去。

“我們miss了多少趟電梯啊……”陳冠希按了自己的樓層，喃喃道。

“至少沒有miss掉我。”余文樂笑指自己，惹得陳冠希也直笑，給了他一個拇指。

到達目的樓層，二人又一齊步出電梯，在走廊昏黃的燈光下，輕輕接吻。


End file.
